


Aftermath

by kemvon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, M/M, enjoy??, expect edits, i dunno, like it's pretty bad, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemvon/pseuds/kemvon
Summary: When Gavin sarcastically calls Nines babe, it’s in the aftermath of a chase. He’s bleeding out, and of course, he says the most retarded things when he’s half-dead.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> coming from this prompt:
> 
> Imagine calling your F/O a sweet pet name. Their movements stop or stutter for a moment when they hear it, and a pleased flush rises in their face as they fight back a smile.  
\--  
hopefully expect some editing or something, dunno. i just felt like writing some reed900. maybe expect some more fics from me? this was helped by hnnnnn as well, but idk,,
> 
> exactly 2k words litt
> 
> i'll edit the formatting later
> 
> brought to you by late night writings

When Gavin sarcastically calls Nines babe, it’s in the aftermath of a chase. He’s bleeding out, and of course, he says the most retarded things when he’s half-dead. 

Inside and outside.  
\--

Gavin had been trying to catch this asshole for ages: Kieran Lucero, known drug smuggler and producer.

And tonight, he finally had a lead on him: last seen near Crescent Street, looking suspicious whilst entering a warehouse. They had enough eye-witnesses to go out on a fun chase, even if the fun was dulled by his dead-beat partner.

‘Detective Reed, you are currently speeding at an average of five miles above the speed limit.’ Nines looks at him with an almost pretentious look on his face, if he could even express his emotions. Gavin knew that the asshole was deviant, but so far the only emotion it had shown towards him was frustration.

‘Yeah, well, would you rather our guy gets away?’ 

Nines blinks at him, almost as if he were saying idiot. ‘I doubt that he will change his location within twenty minutes from now.’

Gavin says nothing and continues to speed. He glances at the android once or twice, murmurs ‘fuck it’ under his breath, and puts the radio on. Some kind of generic pop music plays, and if Nines noticed he doesn’t say anything.

‘Do androids have music taste?’ Gavin asks the question almost as if he is talking to himself, but Nines sighs and answers him.

‘Yes, although they would have to be deviant to develop such a taste.’ 

Gavin hums, considering this new information. ‘What kinda music do you like?’ 

It’s an unusual question considering Gavin’s usual temperament towards androids and especially his partner. Gavin taps his fingers along to the radio.

‘Classical.’ Nines says, looking almost embarassed. That’s new.

Gavin laughs, a harsh, aggressive sound. ‘Classical! Out of all the music you could’ve gone with, you go with classical.’

Nines doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, looking out the window, probably checking the weather. Gavin glances at his partner once or twice, taking note of his stupidly perfect hair and stupidly perfect design.

‘I don’t think that classical’s all that bad, y’know. It’s just so weirdly fitting for you. Like, you’re some posh guy who listens to classical music all day.’ Gavin is awkward, nervous, tapping the wheel of the car in an unstable rhythm. He realises that his behaviour is weirdly nice to the android, and he hates it. 

Gavin doesn’t like feeling so open.

Nines seems to be thinking, his LED flashing yellow a couple of times. ‘You should decrease your caffeine consumption.’ The android mentions towards the glovebox, where he knows a pack of cigarettes lies. ‘As well as your nicotine intake. Your addictions are taking an unhealthy toll on your body.’ 

Gavin’s expression is closed off again, his fingers tapping out of anger rather than nervousness. ‘I don’t know if you’re just being a dick for the sake of being a dick, or if you’re actually giving a shit, but don’t fucking tell me what to do.’

Nines looks sorry. It’s nothing like him looking embarrassed. It’s open and too much emotion for Gavin to handle. It makes him want to apologise. He hates it.

‘We’re here.’ He says, gruffly, turning off the car with rapid, jerky movements. He doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. 

They get out of the car, and Nines’ LED is immediately yellow, Gavin’s gun in his hand. He’s not letting this guy get away. He motions at Nines quickly, pointing at himself, the android, and then at the ajar door of the warehouse. 

Nines nods. He knows the importance of silence. 

They enter quietly, Nines running pre constructions in his head. Gavin doesn’t say anything, and it’s one of the only times that Nines has seen him so focussed.

The warehouse seems empty at first, but Nines detects recent human activity, half an hour at most, which he tells Gavin through a text message. The detective nods, and they move through the warehouse.

There’s a flicker of movement from the corner of Gavin’s eye, and he immediately jumps into action. ‘DPD! Stop right now!’

A gunshot, not his own, rings in the air. Gavin doesn’t know where it was aimed, as both he and his partner remain unharmed. ‘Try and catch me, asshole!’ 

Gavin runs after him, going deeper into the infuriatingly large warehouse. He doesn’t know where Nines has gone, and the android is nowhere to be seen. 

‘Fucking asshole.’ He murmurs under his breath as he works his legs faster. 

Gavin runs after Kieran, trapping him at the back of the warehouse, and a multitude of things happen at once.

There’s a couple of gunshots, and he can’t tell which ones are from his gun or Kieran’s, blood blooms around his stomach as bullets tear through his kevlar vest. There’s the slamming of a door, a hidden back door Gavin hadn’t considered, an angry yell.

Gavin falls to the ground, propping himself up against a couple of crates. His eyelids flutter closed, but he keeps himself awake. A figure comes in from the back door, and Gavin can’t tell whether it’s Kieran coming back to kill him, or Nines.

Everything blurs and for a moment he can’t see.

\--

Nines’ impassive face is above him, LED an exasperated yellow. Gavin stares back at the icy-blue eyes, smiling groggily as his eyes flutter closed.

‘Keep your eyes open.’ The android above him murmurs, hands moving Gavin’s blood-tattered shirt up to get a better look at the gun-inflicted wound. ‘I have contacted an ambulance, but they will take some time. Until then, I will need to tend to your wound.’

Gavin smirks at Nines, mind too muddled to realise what he was saying. ‘Aww, thanks, babe.’

‘I am not an infant, darling.’ Nines states, lips twitching towards a smile as Gavin finally shuts up, a violent blush on his cheeks. The shorter man fights back a smile as he passes a hand across his forehead to hide his face.

‘Fuck.’ Gavin murmurs as his fingers come back bloody. He places his hand atop Nines’ pale one as the android moves to take care of the gash on his forehead. ‘It’s just a scratch.’

Nines stares at the tanned hand that’s prohibiting his movements. His LED circles around to red once, then settles yellow. 

‘Gavin,’ The android says softly. ‘Please allow me to take care of you.’

Gavin’s blush grows worse at the unusually kind words. He’s not used to this kind of treatment from Nines; sure, he hasn’t been as much of an asshole recently, but that doesn’t explain the stoic android’s tenderness.

‘Fuckin’ fine.’

No words are spoken between them as Nines carefully cleans the blood away from the ‘scratch’, applying some weird disinfectant and covering the wound up with gauze. ‘Your abdominal wound will need to be taken care of at the hospital. I have managed to stop the bleeding, but I dare not remove the bullet as -‘

‘Just shut the fuck up, Nines. M’not gonna die.’ Gavin says that even as he feels the bullet in his abdomen, the blood that’s pooled around it. He just - he just doesn’t want Nines to worry. Stupid deviant android.

‘Your chances of survival are at sixty-nine per cent, and the ambulance will only arrive in thirteen minutes.’ Nines’ ‘mood ring’ is at an angry red, emotion bleeding into his voice.

‘Sixty-nine is enough.’ Gavin grabs Nines’ hand, placing it above his heart. ‘See? Still beatin’. It’ll take more than a bullet to kill me.’ 

Gavin is too tired to know what he’s doing, too filled with adrenaline. He makes a half-hearted note at the back of his mind to never mention this to the android or Tina. He doubts he’d even remember it, the pounding in his head making it hard to see, let alone think.

Nines doesn’t say anything.

Gavin’s last thought before he passes out is how beautiful his partner’s eyes are.

—  
When Gavin comes to, it’s hard to see. The light’s blinding him, and the chemical smell of a hospital room fills his nose.

The warm feeling enveloping his hand relaxes him, but he’s unsure what it is. He’s too jacked up on painkillers to even think at the moment.

Gavin tries to turn his head, fighting against the dull ache. He sees something or someone in his peripheral vision, and he panics for a moment, too aware of the dangers.

His breathing gets heavier and heavier until a soft voice calls out.

‘Detective Reed.’

The only asshole who calls him Detective Reed is Nines. Gavin groans as an answer and tries to move his head the other way.

'Please refrain from moving. You are still injured.' The ring at Nines' temple is a smooth blue, but concern underlies his tone.

'Fuck, yeah, whatever.' Gavin closes his eyes, feeling all the pain in his body. His stomach hurts, and the wound on his forehead itches. 

He feels for the signs of a concussion and finds none, but there's substantial bruising around the bullet wound. 

Gavin should've known that going after an unstable human was a bad idea, but he'd really wanted to close the case.

The detective takes a moment to regain his strength and then pulls himself up into a sitting position. Nines tugs at his hand (so that was the source of warmth), but Gavin ignores him.

He asks Nines something he'd never thought he would. 'Are you okay?'

Nines blinks, opens his mouth as if to say something, his LED cycling yellow once. 'I'm functioning at full capacity, Detective.'

Gavin resists the urge to yell, punch, shake Nines to realisation. The grip on his hand tightens imperceptibly. 'Don't fuckin' lie to me, tin can.'

Nines murmurs something that Gavin doesn't quite catch. He leans forward, careful not to move too much. 'What?'

'I was concerned for your safety,' Nines says, looking awkward and solemn at the same time. 'I had yet to witness you being injured on a case.'

Gavin rolls his eyes. 'I'm a detective, you stupid plastic. This ain't gonna be the first time I get hurt on the job, and it sure as hell ain't gonna be the last.'

The words don't seem to comfort Nines, who just looks down, perfect brown hair falling into his face.

'Fuckin, just, ugh!' Nines looks up at the outburst, about to say something but Gavin shuts him up.

'No, shut up, fuckin just. I've been through worse, and I may be human and I don't have plastic skin and I'm not indestructible, but I'm not fragile.' His voice grows louder and louder as he talks and then softens towards the end. '’M not-'m not fuckin weak.’

Nines looks somewhat better, his LED finally settling on a cool blue. He opens his mouth, grip tightening on Gavin’s hand when the door to the hospital room slams open.

‘Gav!’ Tina walks in, bursting with energy that she somehow always has. Gavin pulls away from Nines’ touch, and the android, for once, does nothing to stop him.

‘Hey, T.’ Gavin says, summoning a half-smile onto his face. ‘Whatcha doin’ here?’

‘Aww, can’t I check up on my bestie?’ Tina flings herself into one of the plush hospital chairs and places some flowers in an empty vase. ‘I also wanted to liven up this room, it looks dreary as hell.’

‘Hospital rooms aren’t meant to be all sunshines and rainbows, y’know.’ Gavin’s comment goes unheard, and Nines lifts himself up, ready to leave.

Tina finally notices the android’s presence and offers him a grateful smile. ‘Thanks for taking care of this idiot.’

Nines smiles awkwardly, looks at Gavin, says nothing, and then leaves.

Tina grins at Gavin with a knowing look on her face. ‘So, you and Nines, huh?’

Gavin responds as eloquently as ever: ‘Shut the fuck up.’

\--  
Gavin says nothing about the bouquet of flowers that shows up in his hospital room with a note saying ‘darling’.  



End file.
